


Into The Woods

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Hicsqueak, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa has a something she wants to show her but it’s only for Hecate to see
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 13





	Into The Woods

Pippa had never been your traditional kind of witch who wore black from head to toe. She didn’t think it was necessary anymore, especially as the ordinary and witching communities kept separate and they’d been hidden for a few hundred years now. Why did it matter what you wore? Did witches have big noses with horrible warts and shoved children in to ovens nowadays? Well, hardly ever now. But she always felt that she was a disappointment to some but she never let it bother her. Only one particular witch actually mattered as the rest she didn’t give a frog about.

There would be no show for all the students to see like when she normally arrived. No showers of pink stars and smoke etc, just a message for Hecate to meet her at the edge of the wood at a set time and she’d be waiting for her. This was for Hecate and nobody else after all. She checked herself over repeatedly, wondering and hoping that Hecate would like it. It wasn’t ‘witchy’ as such, but she loved the look of it and hoped Hecate would too. Nobody would ever expect to see her in such a gothic looking dress and it was only when she looked up again that she saw Hecate standing there in front of her, frozen to the spot, eyeing her up and down. Was it shock? Was she insulted? Did she think Pippa was making a joke? Oh no! Pippa was about to open her mouth to try and explain herself when Hecate suddenly took hold of her hand and almost dragged her into the trees.

A slightly confused Pippa asked “Hecate, why are you ushering me into the woods?” and Hecate replied “because that’s where wicked witches go and I’m feeling very wicked indeed.”


End file.
